Laguna de Sentimientos
by cullenpattinson
Summary: Perder tus recurdos es algo doloroso, pero perder al mismo tiempo el amor de tu vida es la muerte
1. Chapter 1

" Perder tus recurdos es algo doloroso, pero perder al mismo tiempo el amor de tu vida es la muerte"

LAGUNA DE SENTIMIENTOS

Prefacio

Una mujer robusta y morena caminaba por las calles de Seattle junto a su hermana, otra mujer morena parecida a ella solo que mas joven y algo delgada. Las dos recorrian las calles para poder llegar a su hogar, cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina la vieron

Quien es ella?.- Pregunto la joven mujer

Esa muchacha otra vez, me da tanta pena.- Contesto la mujer robusta a su hermana

Tu la conoces Emily?.- La chica joven se extraño de este echo

No, nadie la conoce, todo mundo la llama "Cullen".- La mujer llamada Emily comento con lastima viendo a denuevo a la chica

"Cullen"?, porque la llaman asi?.- Preguno su hermana

Vamos te contare lo que se en casa- Emily tomo del brazo a su hermana

Pasaron junto a una chica, con ropas ya gastadas y algo rasgadas, su cabello era largo y se veia era marron pero debido a la suciedad de este ya no se notaba mucho, su mirada siempre estaba perdida como encerrada en otro mundo, sentada siempre en elmismo lugar y murmurando cosas sin sentido, en cuanto las mujeres pasaron escucharon ala chica hablar en pequeños murmullos...

No, no te vallas aun Edward, quedate.- Ella siempre decia eso no salia otra cosa de su boca mas que " Edward Cullen", mientras se mecia de adelante hacia atras perdida en quien sabe donde


	2. La historia de Bella

LA HISTORIA DE BELLA

Emily y su hermana llamada Leah, llegaron a su hogar, en donde tenian al menos 2 meses viviendo , Emily estaba casada con Sam Uley yjuntos se hacian cargo de Leah. Sus padres habian muerto y era resposabilidad de ella cuidar de suhermana.

Ahora si dime cual es la historia Emily, quien es Cullen?.- pregunto Leah aun intrigada por esa muchacha que habian visto en la calle

Todo lo que se de ella, lo se por habladurias de la gente asi que lo que te diga no se si realmente sea cierto.- Respondio Emily algo dudosa de lo que habia escuchado acerca de la chica "Cullen"

bueno sea lo que sea estoy ansiosa por escucharlo.- Dijo con desden la hermana de Emily

Lo que escuche fue que esa muchacha llego hace como 3 meses por esos rumbos, una vecina me comento que ella la vio antes de como se ve ahora, y me dijo que la chica era muy lindaque tenia el cabello y lapiel muy bonitos que sus ojos son color marron al igual que su pelo y que aun cuando llego tenia la mirada perdida.- conto Emily

Quiere decir que cuando llego estaba loca?.- dijo Leah sorprendida por la historia

Al parecer si, medijeron que caminaba por las calles preguntando por Edward Cullen de ahi el apodo "Cullen" no repetia otracosa masque ese nombre.- Emily se sento en un sofa para poder descansar los pies de tanto caminar mientras seguia contando la historia de la muchacha

Y nadie sabe quien es el dueño de ese nombre?.- Pregunto Leah

No, muchas hemos buscado a alguien con tal nombre pero al parecer no existe, tal vez sea algun invento de su imaginacion.- Emily contesto sabiendo que ella habia sido parte de la busqueda de esa persona

Tal vez, pobre chica que sera de ella.- De pronto Leah sintio lastima por la muchacha

Espero que salga del mundo donde esta, aunque creo que muy en el fondo ella es feliz en el y si regresa ala realidad le sera mucho peor.- Comento Emily

Tal vez tengas razon en fin pedire que algun dia le valla bien.- Termino diciendo Leah

Mientras tanto la muchacha con ropas desgarradas y sucias con el cabello enmarañado y la mirada perdida, caminaba por las calles de Seattle buscando a su amor perdido

Porque no vienes Edward, donde estas.- Repetia una y otra vez llorando las ya pocas lagrimas que le quedaban.

La historia verdadera de porque ella se habia regugiado en las calles de Seattle nadie la sabia, al menos nadie de Seattle, solo la familia que la habia conocido, sabia perfectamente cual era su proceder, quienes habian sido sus padres y donde vivia.

En tanto en Forks Alice tocaba y tocaba la puerta del hogar de Bella sin respuesta alguna, estaba angustiada de no poder encontrarla ahora que tenia algo tan importante que decirle

Tranquila Alice, tal vez salio a comprar algo.- Comento Jasper Hale el prometido de Alice

Ellos tenian aproximadamente 3 años de novios y por fin dentro de un año se casarian, Jasper era Psicologo General y Alice era una diseñadora de modas que tenia una tienda ubicada en el centro de Forks.

Esque no podemos perder mas tiempo Jazz, entiendes eso.- Alice estaba desesperada por verla y no sabia nada de ella despues de casi 5 meses de haberse mudado de Forks

Si mi amor lo se, pero tienes que calmarte asi no vas a lograr nada.- Jasper era el mas sereno en este caso, el sabia la urgencia de ella de encontrar a Bella pero si seguian asi de nerviosos no podrian explicarle a ella las cosas

Esperaremos una hora Jazz si en una hora ella no regresa de donde sea que se haya ido, tumbare esa puerta y entrare asi sea lo ultimo que haga en la vida me escuchaste.- Ella se sento en el umbral de la puerta de casa de los Swan a esperar con impaciencia

Esta bien, si ella no vuelve en una hora te prometo que yo mismo te ayudare a tumbar la puerta de acuerdo.- Termino el sentandose a su lado a esperar.


	3. Impaciencia

Nota: Esta historia son todos humanos, los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mia

IMPACIENCIA

Durante el transcurso de esos 60 minutos Alice no dejaba de pensar como habian llegado hasta ese momento, si tan solo no se hubieran rendido, si tan solo no hubieran sido conformistas y hubieran seguido buscando esto no estaria pasando, pero por desgracia las cosas no eran como ellas las hubiera querido, y ahora estaban ahi sentados en la puerta de los Swan esperando a que Bella regresara de donde quiera que se hubiera ido.

Jazz ya paso la hora y ella no vuelve, a donde demonios se fue esa mujer!!.- La paciencia de Alice no era muy buena y su novio lo sabia muy bien

Lo se,.lo se, mira vamos a preguntar a sus vecinos tal vez alguien sepa a donde fue o al menos a que hora salio.- Jasper la tomo de la mano para llevarla a las casas vecinas

Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos en color blanco, con un pequeños porche antes de llegar ala puerta, ellos tocaron impacientes y esperaron a que alguien los recibiera

Si?, en que puedo ayudarlos.- Una señora alta y delgada salio por la puerta frunciendo el ceño al ver a esos dos jovenes en su puerta

Disculpe Señora de casualidad usted vio a Isabella Swan su vecina salir hace algunas horas, llevamos mucho tocando y esperando y no ay nadie en casa.- Pregunto Alice ya un poco mas calmada tal vez alguien sabia adonde fue y les seria mas facil verla

Oh, cielos santo, esque ustedes no saben.- La Señora a quien Alice identifico como la Señora Pilips porque vio el apartado que tenia su casa pegado en una esquina con su Apellido, se noto algo preocupada

Saber que?, a que se refiere?.- Pregunto un alarmado Jasper

Hace como 4 meses fallecio el Jefe de Policia Swan, me imagino que el padre de la señorita a quien ustedes buscan, solo se que un dia la vi salir de su hogar y ya no la he visto regresar, y si lo hizo volvio a salir porque esa casa ha estado vacia desde entonces.- La Señora Philips tratada de recordar a alguno de los jovenes que estaban ahi pero por mas que lo intento no pudo

Que?, eso no es posible, santo Dios, Bella debio estar debastada, de verdad no sabe adonde se fue.- Alice estaba preocupada, eso queria decir que un mes despues de que ellos se fueron el padre de su amiga habia muerto y ellos no estuvieron con ella, eso la habia sentirse enormemente mal

No señorita, le digo la verdad desde que ella salio por esa puerta no la he visto de nuevo lo siento.- Y con esto la Señora Philips entro a su hogar dejando desconsolados a esos dos jovenes

Oh, santo Dios Jazz, ella estuvo sola enfrentando la muerte de su padre y yo no estuve aqui con ella, me siento la peor amiga del mundo.- Las lagrimas salian de los ojos de Alice, al pensar que si no se hubieran ido ella hubiera estado al lado de su mejor amiga en su peor momento

Se como te sientes Alice yo me siento de la misma forma, pero tenemos que seguir buscandola recuerdas?, tenemos algo que decirle y no podemos retrasarlo ahora menos que nunca, ella debe de saberlo.- Jaspero buscaba la manera de alentar a su novia y saco a relucir porque la visita de ellos ahi

Tienes razon, sera mejor seguir buscando, tal vez se fue con su madre a Phoenix, tengo su telefono en mi agenda del celular, te parece si la llamamos?.- Alice sintio una pequeña esperanza de ver a su amiga y poder disculparse por no haber estado con ella

Llamala tal vez si este con ella.- Se sentaron de nuevo en el umbral de la puerta de su amiga

Alice marco el telefono de la madre de Bella, pero esta no contesto, marco mas de 10 veces y nada, cada vez se desesperaba mas y mas, despues de muchos intentos, decidieron ir a caminar a pensar donde mas buscar, ella no podia haber desaparecido asi como asi, fue entonces que Alice recordo

Es cierto!!, Jacob, su amigo debe saber donde esta, ella confiaba mucho en el, tal vez le dijo algo.- Los dos sonrieron y corrieron a La Push para poder hablar con Jacob Black un amigo que Bella concideraba casi su hermano.

La impaciencia de Alice se estaba acrecentando pero no podia darse por vencida, ya lo habia hecho una vez con su hermano y no lo volveria a repetir ahora con Bella.

__________________________________________________


	4. La Historia de Edward

LA HISTORIA DE EDWARD

Alice y Jasper llegaron apresurados a La Push a buscar a Jacob Black, no sabian muy bien donde vivia, pero no les seria muy dificil encontrarlo ya que segun Bella el vivia ala orilla de la playa, cuando por fin divisaron la casa de Jacob corrieron mas rapido, y ahi justo frente a un carro algo viejo estaba Jacob Black un poco sucio de grasa de auto.

Jacob!!, hola soy Alice la amiga de Bella me recuerdas?.- Pregunto algo agitada por haber corrido tanto

Hem, si eres la hermana de Edward cierto?, que paso que les trae por aqui.- Jacob sonrio pues no recibia muchas visitas

Hola Jacob soy Jasper el novio de Alice, tambien soy amigo de Bella, veniamos con tigo para preguntarte si tu sabias a donde se fue.- El tambien estaba algo cansado pero no como Alice que casi no podia mantener la voz

Bella?,no la verdad esque no la he visto desde el funeral de su padre, pense en ir a visitarla despues pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes y no he podido, pero ustedes dicen que se fue?, adonde?.- Jacob no sabia nada de su amiga desde que la vio completamente desolada en su hogar cuando fue el funeral de Charlie, el la vio demasiado agotada y percibio que ella no estaba del todo bien

Bueno al parecer no sabes nada.- Alice se desepero un poco, tenia la esperanza que el al menos supiera a donde se habia ido pero todo se fue por la borda

De verdad chicos lo siento como les dije he tenido inconvenientes pero, ya trataron con su mama?, tal vez se fue con ella?.- En realidad no lo creia la madre de Bella ni si quiera se habia aparecido en el funeral de Charlie, y nunca se llevaron bien, dudaba que se hubiera mudado con ella pero que otra opcion le quedaba

Ya lo intente pero no contesta debe estar en uno de sus tantos viajes y conociendo a Bella dudo que la hubiera acompañado no se llevaban muy bien.- Respondio Alice

Alguien mas con quien creas que se haya ido Jacob.- Pregunto Jasper

No, solo tenia a sus padres a mi y creo que a ustedes. no conocia a nadie mas, al menos no como para irse .- Jacob se angustio ahora por la desaparicion de su amiga

Pero esperen, que hacen ustedes aqui, no se habian mudado a Los Angeles?.- De todo el alboroto Jacob no se habia percatado de ese detalle

Si, pero paso algo importante y por eso nos urge encontrar a Bella.- Alice se sento en un tronco que estaba al lado del cacharro que estaba arreglando Jacob

Que paso?, digo si no es mucho el que me cuenten.- Pregunto Jacob algo intrigado

Jasper y Alice se vieron y asintieron, si querian que Jacob les ayudara a encontrar a Bella tenia que saber todo

Esta bien yo te lo contare.- Respondio Alice ya mas calmada

Recuerdas que Edward y Bella eran novios, cierto?.- Alice solo recibio un asentimiento por parte de Jacob

Si lo recuerdo, tambien recuerdo lo que paso, asi que saltate todo eso porfavor.- Pidio Jacob

Esta bien, despues del accidente de Edward, como sabes todos quedamos debastados, incluso Bella, mi madre estaba tan dolida que pidio mudarnos a los Angeles, es por eso que nos fuimos, mi madre no queria seguir en un lugar que le recordara a su hijo, durante estos meses la hemos llevado bien, al menos mi mama ya esta un poco mejor, pero hace pocos dias mi hermano Emmet y su esposa Rosalie, regresaron a Seattle, ellos vivian ahi antes de mudarse con nosotros a los Angeles para no dejar sola a nuestra madre y a nuestro padre.- Alice tomo algo de aire para poder continuar

Si quieres yo puedo contar lo demas Alice.- Le dijo su novio

No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Alice le tomo la mano a Jasper para poder continuar

Ellos regresaron a Seattle por unas cosas que Emmet tenia que resolver de su trabajo, un dia decidieron salir a pasear a un parque cercano, Emmet estaba muy cansado y estresado y Rosalie tenia ganas de salir a tomar algo de aire, por lo que los dos decidieron hacerlo, cuando ivan caminando por el parque, vieron a...- Alice se detuvo, su garganta se cerro y trato de tomar algo mas de aire

Que vieron?.- Pregunto Jacob

Vieron a alguien que se parecia a Edward, demasiado segun dijo Emmet, los dos se sorprendieron y Emmet es muy impulsivo y de inmediato fue tras el y lo abrazo, diciendole " Edward, Oh Dios Edward", a lo cual el chico lo miro extrañado, Rosalie se acerco y dijo que lo vio de cerca y en efecto era la viva imagen de Edward, segun Emmet el chico les dijo que lo estaban confundiedo que el no era esa persona, pero Emmet dijo que el conocia a su hermano mejor que ni a el mismo por lo cual estaba seguro que el era Edward, Rosalie lo calmo un poco diciendole que tal vez solo se parecia mucho, pero Emmet siendo el terco que es lo nego, dijo que el era su hermano, El chico se disculpo diciendo que tenia que seguir hacia su casa, y Emmet lo detuvo para preguntarle su nombre, el joven contesto que era " Anthony Masen", Emmet lo dejo ir pero lo siguieron hasta su casa.- Alice paro ante la mirada de Jacob

Disculpa esque estoy tratando de asimilar lo que me estas diciendo, Edward?, el?, el esta?.- Pero Jacob no pudo terminar

Dejame terminar si, ellos lo siguieron a su casa y Emmet decidio que iria a averiguar si sus sopechas eran ciertas o eran puras ilusiones, Rosalie no lo dejo, dijo que primero deberian asegurarse de que el no estuviera, que tenian que hablar con alguien que estuviera con el, si Anthony o Edward quien quiera que fuera los veia se asustaria y los acusaria de estarlo siguiendo, Emmet a duras penas acepto, al dia siguiente averiguaron que el salia a trabajar en punto de las ocho y regresaba a su casa al mediodia justo casi cuando ellos lo habian visto Por el parque, cuando se aseguraron de que el no estaba fueron a su casa y les abrio una mujer mayor, Emmet pregunto que si ahi vivia Anthony Masen y la ancianita contesto que era su nieto, las esperanzas de Emmet se vinieron abajo, pero de inmediato salio un mujer mas joven, ella pregunto a Emmet su nombre y el dijo la verdad " Mi nombre es Emmet Cullen señora y estoy aqui para saber de su hijo si no le molesta", la señora lo vio y lo hizo pasar diciendo que tenia que decirle algunas palabras, dice que cuando entro, la casa de ella era muy acogedora y que se sento en un sillon grante, Rosalie lo acompaño a sentarse y la señora se sento frente a ellos en un sillon reclinable, la ancianita se fue a una habitacion y ya no salio, Emmet espero a que la señora hablara y cuando lo hizo le explico todo.


End file.
